No Turning Back
by justforyou
Summary: My first fic ever, so id like it if you could read and review please.Its a romance buliding between Claire & Bender. only the first chapter, if its somewhat okay i'll continue. )


My first Fanfic ever…So I'm simply just testing things out…if its not that bad then I'll continue for those who want me to…and I also apologize ahead of time for mistakes with grammar, spelling, and tenses. You don't need to be gentle with me, if it suck tell me straight out…also some tips, or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. And thank you for taking the time to read this )

**- Written in Claire's point of view -   
everything in italics are her thoughts**

- **No Turning Back **-

She woke up extra early just to look her best. She wore her new jeans that cost her dad a fortune just because her mom bought her a diamond necklace he needed to get her more. She put on a pink wool sweater and in her ear she put a single diamond, knowing the other one now belonged to him, the one person she just cant stop thinking about. John Bender. She did her makeup extra special, and when she looked in her vanity mirror she knew she looked perfect, perfect just for him.

Her father drove her to school in the BMW; the whole ride there was silent. Claire was getting nervous. - _What if he forgot about me…what if I was just another one of his weekend flings like the rest of the girls…oh god, what if it was all a joke or a bet or something with his friends and ill be the laughing stock of – _her thoughts were cut short…

"Hunny, Claire...Claire..Are you awake its time to get out of the car, we're here"  
"Hmm? Oh, sorry Dad, thanks for the drive"   
"Anytime Darling"

At that her dad drove off, she was left to fend for her self, now her stomach was doing in full out knots, this has never happened before at school. She was Claire Standish the most popular girl in school she never has had a reason to be nervous, though today…She did.

Claire got through the first half of the day without seeing Bender once, she was rather disappointed but at the same time relieved. – _Where is he…where does is he usually, this shows that I really don't pay attention to – _Again cut off.  
"CLAIRE! OH MY GOSH CLAIRE! Where have you been all this weekend, I tried calling you! Why weren't you at the party Claire? Claire are you even listening to us? CLAIRE!"

Claire was instantly attacked by Amy and the rest of her group of friends when she walked into the Cafeteria at lunch.

"Hey Amy, sorry I'm a little off today. I had detention on Saturday remember, for skipping class on Wednesday? And, well I guess I wasn't feeling good on Sunday."  
"Well, you missed a heck of a good party Saturday night!" Lisa blurted out  
"The place was swarming with cute guys, though it was kind of weird, You know that Andy guy? The wrestler? Well he showed up with some weird chick, Abigail or something…it was pure social suicide!" Amy informed with disgusted face when she mentioned what Andy has done.  
"Allison" Claire corrected her.  
"Pardon?" Amy Said.  
"Oh, it's the name of the girl Andy was probably with" Claire said told.  
"whatever, not like we care what her name is anyways" one of the girls laughed  
everyone laughed in unison, everyone sounded so perky and fake…for once Claire didn't take part… _- not like we care what her name is anyways…that's so rude…am I like that to people? Oh gosh I hope not -_

"So Claire, you're coming to the mall with us tonight after the football game, right? I'm thinking we could keep our cheerleading outfits on while we shop, just to get a rise out of the boys while were at Rutton Square?" Lisa said.

_-what a tease! Wait what am I saying these girls are supposed to be my friends, while suddenly do they seem like such bitches? -_

"Umm, well I don't think so, not tonight, I...Uh...Am busy" Claire mumbled, knowing full well that she had absolutely nothing to do tonight.  
"Alrighty then, well, I'm going to go to the bathroom to check up on my hair and makeup coming?"  
"No, I think I'm going to go get a soda or something, you can go on without me" Claire said  
"Fine, you know all that soda is going to catch up with you, I heard its fattening, and well you want to fit into that prom dress you ordered right…Because you are looking a little bigger these days?" Lisa spat  
"You are such a bitch you know that! Just go away!" Claire screamed, and the entire Cafeteria heard, and was astonished because Claire and her girls never fought face to face, everything was done behind each others backs.

At that Claire walked away hoping shed find something better to do for the rest of the lunch hour. She didn't have to look any further; there he was standing in doorway, staring at her from underneath the hair that was in his face. Suddenly she could feel her heart start race…he was walking over to her. - _Well…here goes nothing - _

__


End file.
